The present disclosure relates to an analysis apparatus and an analysis program.
An apparatus configured to determine, when a coating defect has occurred, a cause of this coating defect based on coating defect data and coating condition data that have been input thereto has been known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-118757).